


I Deserve You

by TargaryenHeaven



Series: Our Reign Has Just Begun [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book! Jon's attitude, Daenerys is a grumpy pregnant lady, Dany and Jon deserved this, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He's sure they're having a girl, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon is a soft dad, Jon just doesn't give a fuck about anything anymore except his two ladies, Jon loves boatie so much, Pregnant Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, fuck D&D, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenHeaven/pseuds/TargaryenHeaven
Summary: Daenerys is worried about the baby. Jon knows how to talk to her and make her feel better.This was originally the third (and the last) chapter of the fic I was writing, but everything except the smut was rewritten.





	I Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> I did put "mention of miscarriage" in the tags, and although the baby is fine, please be careful when reading some passages if you're sensitive about that topic.  
  
Plot? What plot? Basically, Targcest and pregnancy fluff. Nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_I know you're there, I know you're growing_, the voice inside her head whispered, _Grow, my child._  
  
She wouldn't allow herself to be scared. No, not this time. _Not anymore_, she was telling herself. _This is a miracle. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this_, the voice repeated, and she wanted to cry, she wanted the whole continent to echo with her screams, _Hear me, you fools, I deserve this_, but not a single droplet wet her cheeks. _I shouldn't cry. No. There is no reason._  
  
_Can you move for mama, my sweetling_, she cooed, pressing her fingers against her own skin. Please, my little one, can you move, she asked again, this time pressing her fingers deeper. _I deserve this, I deserve you, can you move for mama, please, can you move my sweet thing_, she sang, her palm cupping her bump. She laid there, on her side, nothing but a silken nightgown separating her hand and the skin of her belly.

The winds of winter weren't merciful. They howled, each blow stronger than the previous one, and the city began to look like a ghostly forest, not a trace of light illuminating the streets.  
  
The dirt covered every surface of her cold, crummy chamber, except the sheets of her bed, where she kept rolling from side to side until she finally allowed herself to rest.  
  
She had given her soldiers the order to begin rebuilding the city, but the snow storms prevented them from moving a single brick. Most of the Red Keep was still in ruins, including the Queen's royal chamber which now resembled a stall more than anything else. Daenerys couldn't complain. If nothing else, at least she had a bed.  
  
Everything would be fine.  
  
But not today.

Today was one of those days where everything felt wrong.  
  
Her hair felt dirty, her dress felt too tight, her crown too heavy, her advisers were talking too much, her back ached, her head was spinning.  
  
And it wasn't only her feelings overwhelming her, her son's cries disturbed her, she felt him trembling with outrage. He was fire made flesh, the snow wouldn't harm him, the heat of his body was warm enough to melt icicles, but he hated it, gods, he hated it so much.  
  
Dany knew he could feel the babe inside her. He wasn't just a dragon. He wasn't the same beast Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys rode. He had his own mind and attitude, and in his eyes, she was a mother he needed to protect and cherish. Her child would become a dragonrider, and the two would carry the memory of her after her death.  
  
But tonight she wouldn't think about her death. Tonight she would think about her babe, her son or daughter, her heir, her pride, her joy, her miracle.  
  
Because she was ready to admit it. She felt... scared.

"Why aren't you kicking me, my little love", she heard herself say out loud.  
  
_Please, let me feel you. My Rhaego would have been a small boy now, had he lived. With skin as dark as his father's, and strength of a thousand stallions. But his hair would have been silver, like his mother's, and his blue eyes would shine in the sun. What are you going to look like, my child?_  
  
She began drawing circles around her navel, her fingertips barely touching her skin, until she rest her hand against her lower belly, sleep slowly overpowering her weak body. _I deserve this. Everything will be fine when I wake up. I deserve you._  
  
"Dany?" The voice behind the door called, followed by two silent knocks. Daenerys didn't answer, and smiled to herself when he came in uninvited.. "Did I wake you?" He asked, feeling guilty, but deep down hoping she would allow him to just... stay there. Be with her.  
  
"I think I was just about to fall asleep, but I don't mind," she smiled weakly, not bothering to get up and greet him properly.  
  
"I spoke to one of your guards. They told me you sent them away, so I knew you were alone. They also said you wanted to go out and make sure the people were safe, but Grey Worm wouldn't let you. So I went instead. Made sure they all had shelter and the Dothraki gave them food and water. They didn't understand each other, but I think they understood it's from their Queen. They're safe."

"Thank you," Dany smiled again. But her face betrayed her, and this time she was brooding, and Jon was concerned. What a funny twist of fate.  
  
He approached her, slowly, observing her. The dim light illuminated the right parts of her body, there were no braids in her hair, only untamed waves of silver spread on the pillow. She looked like the most precious thing in the world, only a young girl with so much hope in her half-closed blue eyes. Jon thought they looked like the sunsets over the Narrow Sea they used to watch together, blue and gold, and with the raging storm outside, they were now his consolation. He disposed of his sword, placing the scabbard against the stone wall. He knelt beside her bed, facing her. He placed a kiss on her forehead, barely separating his lips, but keeping them there for a little while, just to savor the moment. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm alright," she whispered.

Jon pulled away from her, breaking the contact she was trying to maintain. She wanted to ask him to stay, but she wouldn't beg, or force him. It is what it is. She was lashing out at everyone, including Jon, she thought he deserved a break from her after yelling at him in front of everyone on their Small Council.  
  
She hated the cold. She hated the warmth. She hated the quiet. She hated the loudness. She hated everything and everyone. Yet she loved them all.  
  
"I actually came here to talk to you," he said.

Dany felt her heart skip a beat or two, every hope she had that he might just hold her tonight was slowly drifting away.She closed her eyes, and the exhale she let out felt like a relief. I shouldn't cry. There is no reason. And then a tear fell from the corner of her eye, giving her away. "Actually, no, I'm not."  
  
"You're not what?"  
  
"Alright. I am not alright."  
  
And his heart shattered. "What's wrong? Dany, talk to me."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning, Jon. I really am. When you started speaking I felt the urge to stab you in the eye for being too loud."  
  
"Well, I suppose I should be grateful you chose to yell, eh?" Jon chuckled. When he saw he frown, his smile faded away. "Dany, I'm serious. Don't worry about it. You have no idea how cute you look, all swollen and wobbly with that mean look on your face."  
  
"That's not why I'm upset," Daenerys whispered, as if she was ashamed. "The baby, Jon... I... I haven't felt it move in a day..."

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to call the Maester?" Jon held her face between his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. She shook her head. "That's good, isn't it? You didn't bleed, did you?" She shook her head again. "That's good, that's very good, love. Let me hold you, let me talk to you," he pleaded.

Dany swallowed, nodding slightly, urging him to move, but not moving her own body. Jon stood before her. She watched as his furs fell to the floor, soon followed by his gambeson, and before she knew the outer layers of his clothing joined the rest on the ground, and he was only in a light, black tunic and matching black trousers.  
  
He picked up his cloak and moved to lay behind her, covering them with the thin sheets and his furs.  
  
"You're cold," he kissed her shoulder. Jon hugged her tightly, wrapping his muscular arm around her tiny body as his chest pressed against her back. Maybe his weight would be enough to keep her warm.  
  
Daenerys felt his hand over hers. It was bigger than her own, rougher, and it covered her entire lower belly.

Jon was a shy boy, but lady Catelyn was pregnant five times, and while he vaguely remembered her pregnancy with Sansa, the last three pregnancies he could remember clearly. He loved his siblings very much back then, and would stand behind the door with Robb and their father while the midwives and maesters were inside with her, delivering the baby.  
  
But now... This feeling he couldn't explain. It was happiness, pride, joy. Something he'd never thought he'd feel to this extent. A bastard, a man of the Night's Watch, was a king all along, and his queen was carrying his child inside her.  
  
"No politics tonight. Just me and you. Tell me everything, talk me through your day."

Daenerys took a deep breath. "I woke up last night, and you were still sleeping. I felt... unsettled. I couldn't tell what was wrong, but I felt different. I thought maybe the babe woke me with a kick but... I felt nothing."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Jon traced his fingertips from her left hip to her right, from her ribs to her belly button, and he he would always settle under, like he was shielding the babe from any possible harm.  
  
"You were tired and I was sure it was just a feeling. So I went back to sleep. Then you wrapped your arm around me and I forgot why I woke up in the first place, because the baby kicked me so hard I almost lost my breath. But then, in the morning... It didn't move, Jon. It always does. And nothing since then. " Daenerys let out a suppressed cry.

"Dany, calm down. Remember what the Maesters said. You shouldn't be worried if there is no blood or pain. But we could still tell them to check you out."  
  
"No... Jon, I can't... What if I... What if I... lost it?" She whispered the last word, as if the word was about to choke her.  
  
"Dany," Jon's voice softened. Wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb, he touched the wet spot tenderly. "Tell me about that feeling you had."

"I can't explain it," Daenerys shrugged. "Every time I feel the babe kicking I want to hold you and kiss you. I think about you holding our newborn child and I get that warm feeling in my chest. But then I remember what happened to my son and I... I don't know if I can bear losing another child, Jon. I felt empty. I still do. I'm scared to go to the Maester because I'm not ready to hear him say that my child died inside me."  
  
Jon laid silent for a moment, choosing the right words and tone, careful not to touch a nerve. "I know it's painful but... Tell me about your first pregnancy. Tell me about Rhaego. How did you feel?"

Taking a deep breath, Dany tried to remember the feeling, but every time she tried to find words to explain it, she would be met with pain and fear. "Funnily enough, It was also a Dothraki woman who noticed it before I did. My handmaiden. I was only a young girl back then, so I was scared. Petrified. Dothraki khals, they... they don't care about daughters. They want sons to lead their khalasars after they die. They're not much different than Westerosi kings, I suppose. So I prayed to whatever gods were out there to give me a son." She paused, remembering her old life. "He would've been the Stallion Who Mounts the World. Or so the maegi said. Drogo was happy, and so was I. I am not sure I was ready to be a mother, but I would have loved my son with all my heart."

"Then the witch came?"  
  
"Yes. I told you how Drogo died. When the witch promised to save him with blood magic, his bloodriders didn't approve. We had a fight. Gods... I was so stupid. One of them pushed me, and I fell... That's the last thing I remember."

"Sounds to me like the Dothraki don't know how to handle a powerful woman. What's not to love about a daughter?" Jon smiled.  
  
"You want a daughter?" Daenerys asked, her eyes sparkling like a lake under the sun. She turned to him over her shoulder, but he settled his chin under her neck and hugged her again.  
  
"Well of course I do. Women are much stronger than men. And a girl born to Daenerys Targaryen?"  
  
"Jon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get your hand off me, you're crushing me," Daenerys hissed.

Jon laughed. Had she gone to sleep without yelling at him at least once, he would've been worried. She felt him shift from behind her to find the most comfortable position for her, and settled when he pressed his cheek on her thighs, right under her belly.  
  
"Better?" Jon asked.  
  
"I can't even see your face."  
  
"That's alright, it's not a really nice face."  
  
Daenerys laughed. He couldn't see her, but her made her smile, that was enough for him.  
  
But it quickly faded away.

"There's something I never told you, Jon. The reason why I'm scared."  
  
"You can tell me, love. Whatever it is."  
  
"I... never got to hold Rhaego. When I woke up, Ser Jorah was next to me. Said the boy didn't live. When I wanted to hold my son, he said-" Daenerys' voice cracked as tears began streaming down her face.  
  
"Dany, I'm so sorry..." Jon quickly got up, supporting himself on one arm as the other caressed hers. She shook her head, tracing her fingertips over his muscle as he held her closely.  
  
"Don't be. I know why you asked. My pregnancy was normal but my son... I was told he was born... deformed."

"Deformed?"  
  
"Scaled..." Daenerys whispered shyly. "With wings..."  
  
"Scaled, with wings?" Jon repeated, almost mocking her. "Well, that doesn't sound normal."

"Jon, I'm serious," Daenerys wiped her tears. He moved his hand back to the swell of her belly.  
  
"I am, too," Jon sneered. "You know, I think it's funny. You're so special, Daenerys, you carry dragons in your womb."

"Jon, shut up."  
  
Jon supported himself above her belly, kissing every inch of her covered skin. He straddled her thigh, careful not to crush her with his weight. "So, a mother of dragons, eh?" Jon continued his jest. "Did your dragons feed from your breast when they hatched?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question.  
  
But not for her.

"Well, yes." She almost laughed when he stopped giving her belly attention and looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They were babies, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Give them meat?" Jon said, matter-of-factly.

"Well I did, obviously. But when they hatched, Viserion and Rhaegal were in my arms, and they were sweeter than Drogon, who wanted to establish himself as the dominant one. I had milk, and they were babies. Natural selection."  
  
"It's just hard to believe that Drogon was feeding from your breast once. I mean, he's big enough to swallow a horse now. I think you make miracles happen. You said the witch cursed you, yet here you are, and gods, you're heavy and you're huge."

"Heavy? Huge?" She gasped. "Do you want me to geld you?"  
  
"I never knew many pregnant women, but I know you are the prettiest. I love everything about you. How you waddle when you walk, the way you're sitting on the throne, the way you wince when the baby kicks, the way your skin glows, the way you sing softly when you think you're alone..."

"You heard that? I can't believe-"  
  
Jon lifted his chin from under her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, silencing her. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue massaged hers, but she would not yet give in, because he wouldn't dare to ask it of her. This moment between them finally felt... natural. Just a conversation. Just a man and a woman in love. Lying on her back, she pushed him away from her mouth and he settled on her breast, his head against her heart, listening to each heartbeat like a melody. She idly played with his curls as he cuddled her like a scared little boy would cuddle with his mother. This woman was everything to him.  
  
"_You_ make miracles happen. Now tell me a funny tragic story, Jon." Dany smiled, looking down at him.

"I don't have any. I was a happy child and a happy man," Jon insisted, but Dany's soft laugh made him laugh as well.  
  
"Please. I'm sure you were born with a frown on your face. Our lives are tragic."  
  
"Well, I did die once," he said, drawing a loud snort from her.  
  
Jon closed his eyes as her fingers messaged his scalp. He never had this, he never felt like this. Like he belongs to someone, and that someone would burn a city to the ground before letting anything happen to him.

"You know what's funny? I never wanted to be a father. I never really cared for children. I was a bastard and I took the black. I did love Ygritte, but I knew taking her was the wrong thing to do, and I prayed that I didn't get her pregnant. Wildlings don't respect our traditions. There are no bastards, so I thought if she shows up with a child, who cares. I'll do my duty and take care of them. But with you... Gods, I don't know what you did to me. I found myself dreaming about holding a child born out of our love. I said 'fuck off' to duty. I had to have you. And not once did I believe in that curse."

Intertwining their fingers, Dany imagined Jon as a father, how he would hold their newborn babe in his arms and whisper sweet things, how he would hold her while the babe is at her breast... how they were the first Targaryens who conceived a child because they loved each deeply and selflessly and not because they needed an heir or to keep the bloodline pure.  
  
Dany felt him pulling away. She hissed as he parted her legs with his knees and supported himself in between. He kissed her flaming lips, his reflection staring back at him from the heaven that were her eyes.

"When we met, you were the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, you had an army and three dragons, and I was a bastard who became king only because I fought for the North. But you treated me like we were equals, you never doubted me, you wanted my opinion when I was still a Snow. So I thought... If a queen that powerful can treat me like I'm worthy of her attention, what was stopping the highborns from doing the same before I fought for them?"

"Jon," Dany whispered, "You deserve everything you have. I wish we met earlier, love, I wish we grew up together, we could've been each other's biggest support, us against everyone else," Dany cried as his forehead touched hers. His curls fell against her eyes, and she quickly tamed them as she held his face close to hers. "Things would've been different, so different... I wish I could say we suffered for a reason, but we shouldn't have. We shouldn't have..."  
  
_I shouldn't cry. There is no reason._

Tear after tear and her cheeks were glistening in the light. He tried to kiss each one of them, he wanted to get lost inside her and hold her close forever, just the three of them, from winter to summer and winter again, until they can no longer move and their grandchildren have children, until Drogon's wings cast a shadow over the capital so big that the people think there's a storm coming, until there's nothing left for them to do but remember the first time they made love on that boat, and their fate was sealed.  
  
Daenerys' heart almost jumped out of her chest when he caressed the swell of her belly and began softly talking to it, hoping the babe was hearing his voice as well.

"I love you so much. More than I love your mama, but don't tell her I told you that." He heard Daenerys chuckle. "I hope you're a girl, and I hope you have her hair and her eyes. You know, when I was born, I got my mother's looks too so I looked just like everyone else. But your mama, she's not like everyone else. She has silver hair and pretty blue eyes, and she has gold too! My little girl shouldn't look like everyone else. But it's okay if you do. And it's okay if you're a boy."

"I think I'm a little bit jealous, Jon Snow."  
  
"Mama has a dragon, you know. A big, black dragon who doesn't really like me, but that's alright. He's gonna like you, you're his sister. Or brother. He's gonna like her, right?" Jon whispered.  
  
Daenerys grinned. "Yes, he's gonna like her. Or him, it might still be a boy."

"You hear that, you're gonna have a dragon! And you're gonna wield a sword, too. I am gonna teach you how to fight on the ground, because mama is not really that great. She doesn't want to admit it, so we're gonna have to make fun of her when she's not around. But there is something else your mama is really good at."  
  
"Oh?" Daenerys raised her eyebrow.

"She's good at making your father want her all the time, because she's that beautiful. Even now I can tell..."  
  
Jon smirked against her skin, sliding his hand underneath her nightgown. He found her slick and ready, just as he hoped.  
  
"... she wants me too. So you see, I think I'm gonna make your mama feel good, because she worries too much."

Jon kissed the top of her nose, her cheeks, her chin, her neck and collarbones, until his lips were met with the hem of her nightgown. He unlaced the tiny knots holding it together, pulling it down until her breasts were revealed to him, her nipples hard from the cold and arousal. She tugged on his tunic, holding the material in her firsts, holding him close to where she wanted his lips, closer to her, but she felt like the weight of him was crushing her lower half.  
  
"No, wait, I can't," she gritted her teeth. "Not like this."  
  
Afraid to hurt her, Jon broke away, kneeling on the bed beside her as she held her thighs together, rubbing them in hope of finding some sort of relief. He eyed the pillows on the bed, four were left when he took one and positioned himself on his side.  
  
"Lay on your side, love."

And she did, going back to the most comfortable position for her aching body. Jon rubbed her leg tenderly, lifting her nightgown higher with each stroke, peppering her neck and shoulder with hot, little kisses. He lifted her thigh just enough to place the pillow between her legs, and the bare flesh of her bottom was pressed against his hard member under the sheets.  
  
Jon lifted himself from the bed and pulled his trousers down his legs, leaving them above his knees. Massaging his cock, he guided himself near her entrance, coating the tip with her arousal though her folds. He kissed the side of her breast and smiled as he took the hardened nipple in his mouth, pulling it with his teeth gently.  
  
His attention shifted to her mouth, he looked into her eyes and urged her to keep her eyes open as he slowly slid himself into her. He wanted to watch her eyes roll back in pleasure and feel her moans against his lips, the sensuality of it all drove him crazy and he was sure she loved to be watched.  
  
Her clit throbbed when Jon began moving his hips, leaving only the tip inside then slamming back in, stretching her slippery walls with each thrust.  
  
"You're mine," he whispered in her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, moaning silently and it made her body shudder. His voice and laugh were for everyone to hear, but his moans were hers only and she cherished them like treasure, only she could claim him this way, only she could make his heart beat frantically inside his chest.

"Yes, love, yes," she urged him, listening to the sounds her wetness and his cock were creating as they were getting louder.  
  
"Gods, Dany, the sounds..." He crashed his mouth against hers, taking her lower lip between his teeth, biting and pulling it hard, just as she liked. He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer to the warmth of his body.  
  
"I love you. So much."  
  
Somewhere between tingling pain and sweet pleasure she could see the stars, each thrust shook her entire being with lust, her desire to feel him come slowly was overpowering all of her senses. Jon hit the hidden ridge inside her cunt repeatedly, that small gem inside her powerful enough to turn her muffled whimpers into screams of joy.

Jon gripped her hip as hard as she allowed him, he was certain he would mark her but she was his, his Dany, she would want everyone to know how good it feels to be fucked by him, she would want her enemies to hear her cries of pleasure.  
  
Dany grabbed his hand suddenly and brought it between her legs where her clit throbbed almost painfully, begging to be played with. He knew what she wanted, her breathing became shallow, her forehead damp with sweat.  
  
"Rub me," she moaned between short breaths.

He gathered the wetness from where they were joined and pressed the tip of his forefinger against her sensitive nub, circling it lightly, and her hips bucked when she felt him pound her faster.  
  
"Are you gonna come?" he whispered seductively in her ear. All she could give him was a faint _mmm_ and he wished she could see the smug look on his face when he applied more pressure to her clit, rubbing her in rhythm with his thrusts.  
  
"Don't stop," she dug her nails into his forearm, feeling her walls begin to contract. "Jon, don't stop..."

Jon leaned closer to her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around the small peak, wetting it with saliva. He left her breast with a loud pop and buried his face in her hair, just under her ear. "I'm gonna come inside you, is that alright, love? Do you want me to come inside you?"  
  
His movements became erratic, the tip of his cock kissed the entrance of her womb again and again, and if she was standing on some king of edge, she was now dangerously close to getting over it. Her folds turned red from the ferocious pounding as her inner walls started to pulsate around him.  
  
"Yes, come inside me, yes," Dany screamed, and she wasn't shy in expressing how she felt at these moments, not on the boat, not out in the open, and certainly not in the privacy of their chambers.

His own body shook when he felt her cunt clenching, he kept his finger on her clit as he reached his own peak. She held onto his arm, trying to catch her breath as he rode them both through their orgasms, and she felt his cock twitch every time a spurt of his seed gushed inside her.  
  
She felt him move, barely, but enough for her oversensitive parts to react and start a vibrating series of aftershocks.  
  
He held her close to his chest, breathing in her scent.

The pillow between her legs soon found its place on the floor. Jon pulled out slowly, sensing that she wanted to lay on her back, and she hissed at the loss of him when his seed began to leak out of her and onto the sheets. But that was a problem for later. She wanted to hold him now that he was hers and hers only.  
  
He waited for her to get comfortable, then kissed her, tasting the saltiness of her sweat. He went lower, placing a kiss in the alley between her breasts, above her navel and finally he rest his ear on her belly and her fingers instinctively went for his curls. The image of him resting his head there, peacefully, brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I love you. More than you'll ever know," he said, and she caught herself wishing the storm could last forever. "And I love you," he whispered against her belly. "I know you're in there, growing. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. See, mama is really worried about you, but I know you're strong."  
  
"Oh," They both suddenly gasped at the same time as soon as the words left his lips.  
  
"A kick," Daenerys smiled.  
  
"A kick," Jon repeated, placing a soft kiss where he felt it.  
  
_But I shouldn't cry_, she thought as a single tear fell from her flushed cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came across any mistakes, they're all mine and I will fix them. 😌 
> 
> I will probably post the third part of the series over the weekend. Childbirth, here we come. 
> 
> You know I appreciate feedback, but complaining about the plot is something an author doesn't like.  
*sigh* I can't believe I have to say this, but don't do that. Anything else is always welcome. 
> 
> :)


End file.
